jikosafandomcom-20200213-history
5/2
Hole in the Floor. : It's called the airlock. First, let the party enter the small room through a door that seems to be airtight and indestructible, but unlocked, and opening with a hissing sound of released air. Next, comment on the appearance of the barren room, pointing out a small depression in the middle of the floor, about the size of a medium creature, and an identical door at the other end of the room. The party cannot open the other door in any way, and there is an antimagic field covering the entire room. Of course, the party will eventually decide to close the first door, and see if the second door opens. It will not, and the first door will lock with an audible Ka-chunk. Then, the fun part. The ceiling slowly begins to descend. : The party will probably begin to panic, force the doors, or destroy the walls, to little or no avail. All the while, the ceiling will be slowly, slowlypinching downward. The adventurers will see their fate, and suddenly remember the depression in the floor, only big enough for one person. The next part will be interesting as they decide who will be the one to survive. Maybe they'll fight. Maybe they'll vote. Who knows? What happens in that room will have lasting consequences for the relations within the group forever. : Eventually, time will run out, and the ceiling will have gotten so low that everyone will be lying down on the floor. The ceiling drops another inch... then suddenly lifts back up to the ceiling, and the doors opens. Everybody is fine, and the only damage taken is whatever the party has done to themselves. : The roof will fall, the men will fight, only one can survive to see the light. The blood on the walls: : The key exists inside your head : use the key to paint me red : Be aware of what you harmed : for what was taken will be reformed The Creatures of the Fey : The party enters a room which in the center is a single treasure chest with a white line sorounding it. When a member enters, they are switched with a creature from the fey and require all of them in the party to enter the cirlce to proceed. The Polite Door : A door in a dungeon has a magical seal on it, and it is recommended to make it impossible to truly detect by roll what the players have to do. Whenever a player opens the door, they are met by a gloved, floating hand which pushes or punches them back, makes an angry or rude gesture and then slams the door shut (I use 1d4 damage here). : The solution? Knocking on the door and asking nicely to come in has the hand welcome you in. The Misdirection. : You enter a room, on 3 separate pedestals lay; a bag of sand, a jug of water, and a length of rope. The door is on the other side of the room. The Doppleganger : Room with number of slots equal to the players on one side and on the other is a single slot. Then the torches go out and come back on seconds later. : One of you is a doppleganger. Punish him and move on, or take your chances as a whole. : At this point most people ask question about the objects or other things about the room, i just make answers up as the come. Then they try all sorts of creative ideas to try to get things to happen. The solution to the puzzle; go to the door, and open it.